The present invention relates to beds and more particularly to brackets for connecting head and footboards to bed side rails.
While beds historically have been constructed in varied sturdy configurations, there is a tendency for the connections between headboards and footboards with side rails to loosen, particularly when the beds continue to be used over a long period of time. The bed user's tossing and turning have a tendency to loosen the connections between these components, even though in many instances several bolts or other latching devices are used to strengthen them.
The present invention was developed to resist the tendency for these connections to loosen by providing a bracket encompassing or enveloping the end and side of the bed rail and containing threaded apertures in its end section to threadably receive a screw extending through the headboard or footboard in a rigid manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bracket for connecting headboards and footboards to side rails that may be manufactured at a reasonable cost and utilized to provide a bed that will have a sturdy, long and reliable life.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved knockdown bed.